


The sun will rise and we will try again

by qjq



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время провальной миссии по извлечению Баки попадает в Лимб (а Стив отправляется за ним).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sun will rise and we will try again

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Starbucks 2016.  
> Беты: SemechkaBlack, 3cheers4tyranny.

Приборы издают равномерный писк. Белая стена расплывается перед глазами, а голова раскалывается на части.  
  
— Стив, он не очнётся сам, — голос Наташи звучит приглушённо. — Он не ты, у него нет твоих возможностей.  
  
Баки лежит перед ними, подключённый к аппарату искусственного жизнеобеспечения. Он выглядит так, будто просто крепко заснул. Но дело в том, что он уже может не проснуться.  
  
— Я иду за ним, — Стив старается говорить увереннее, но выходит скорее отчаянно. Наташа кивает в ответ.  
  
Он садится на стул рядом с кушеткой, вставляет катетер себе в вену, проделывает то же самое с Баки и поднимает взгляд на Наташу.  
  
— Выброс с ним не сработает, — говорит она, — тебе придётся убедить его, что он спит. — Стив молча кивает. Он знает это. Так же хорошо, как и то, насколько это будет нелегко. — Удачи. — Она нажимает на кнопку, и больничная палата растворяется в тумане.  
  


***

  
Он медленно шагает по улице пустого заброшенного города. Полуразрушенные бетонные пятиэтажки возвышаются над ним, нагнетая атмосферу. Несильный ветер гонит по тротуару несколько бумажек и другой мелкий мусор. Фонарь над полусорванной вывеской слабо мерцает в наступающих сумерках.  
  
Стив не знает, куда идти. Неизвестно, где может оказаться Баки. Здесь, в этом мрачном месте, его поиски вполне могут занять месяцы. В реальности с того момента, как операция по извлечению у некого Арнима Золы, учёного, который предположительно был связан с ГИДРОЙ, провалилась с огромным треском, прошло всего пара часов. Для Баки, запертого в Лимбе, минуло не меньше десятка лет.  
  
Всё пошло наперекосяк из-за него. Хотя Стив и знал, что подсознание доктора милитаризировано, он построил недостаточно сложный лабиринт. Когда проекции напали на них, они не смогли скрыться. «Идите, я прикрою!» — крикнул Баки, Наташа потянула Стива за собой, и они бежали, бежали, пока выброс не настиг их. Первым, что он увидел, очнувшись, была Наташа, отстреливавшаяся от охраны объекта. Вторым — Баки, лежавший рядом с закрытыми глазами, едва дышавший, как он выяснил секунду спустя.  
  
Они так ничего и не узнали, привлекли к себе и к Щ.И.Т.у внимание и, главное, бросили Баки. Стив не должен был оставлять его одного. Должен был остаться с ним, вместо него, как угодно.  
  
Он продолжает идти. Пятиэтажки сменяют десятиэтажные здания, их — высотки, тоже разрушающиеся и нежилые. Он смутно вспоминает, что за десять лет со зданиями ничего не должно было случиться. Либо прошло больше времени, либо это зависит не от самих зданий, а от подсознания Баки. У машин на стоянке возле одного из домов разбиты окна. Стив берёт газету, лежащую на соседнем сидении. «Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ», — гласит заголовок. « _Я не понимаю, я правда не понимаю, почему, что случилось, это реальность или сон, я должен что-то сделать, что я должен сделать?.._ » — он кидает газету в сторону и сжимает руки в кулаки.  
  
«ГДЕ Я?» — написано на баннере с обвисшим углом напротив дома. На высоте второго этажа ярким баллончиком выведено « _ты должен проверить то..._ ». Стив хочет зажмуриться и не видеть надписей, но всё равно смотрит, ведь каждая из них появилась из-за него.  
  
На какой-то по счёту день (солнце здесь не заходит и не восходит, а он практически не устаёт, так что почти невозможно определить, сколько прошло времени) он выходит к мосту на металлических опорах. Вступив на него, Стив замечает на другом конце человеческую фигуру, и его сердце начинает биться быстрее. Он ускоряет шаг и, почти добежав, зовёт:  
— Баки!  
  
Тот поворачивается и смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом. Его волосы достигают плечей, свисая неаккуратными прядями, а из левого рукава куртки видна металлическая рука.  
  
— Кто, чёрт возьми, такой Баки? — спрашивает он, и Стив замирает. Он знал, что это не будет просто, но одно дело знать, а другое — видеть, что глаза Баки абсолютно пустые, и он не узнаёт его. Стив делает глубокий вдох.  
  
— Ты Баки, — внешне сохраняя спокойствие, говорит он. — Это твоё имя. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Ты застрял во сне, и я пришёл за тобой.  
  
Баки смотрит на Стива так, будто тот болен и несёт чушь.  
  
— Я не знаю тебя, — медленно и отчётливо говорит он. — Ты не должен был приходить. Уйди.  
  
Стив продолжает стоять и смотреть на него, сокрушённый его словами, правдой, обрушившейся на него, и тогда Баки просто поворачивается и идёт в сторону города. Стив не может пойти за ним.  
  
Он увидел последствия своего поступка, и они ужасают. Он садится на землю и сжимает голову руками.  
  
Стив совершенно не знает, что делать. Он знает лишь то, что обязан любой ценой вытащить Баки отсюда. Любой.  
  


***

  
— Бак, — окликает он человека, неподвижно стоящего у окна на другом конце зала. Какое-то время ушло на поиски, и вот Стив здесь, в просторном здании, огороженном забором, на окраине города. Оно не похоже на остальные: выглядит новее и гораздо менее разрушено, чем другие. Возможно, это убежище Баки, отстранённо думает он, входя внутрь.  
Тот поворачивается, и вся его поза словно говорит о том, как он раздражён.  
  
— Ты опять пришёл, — обвиняюще говорит он. — Зачем ты приходишь?  
  
Стив открывает рот, но Баки перебивает его:  
  
— Не говори. Ты опять будешь рассказывать тот же бред, а мне это совсем не нужно.  
  
— Я могу уйти, если это то, чего ты хочешь, — с трудом говорит Стив. Он не хочет уходить, не хочет оставлять Баки одного, он хочет только помочь, но ему стоит считаться не только со своими желаниями.  
  
— Нет, можешь остаться, — неожиданно говорит Баки спустя минуту раздумий. — Ты не будешь мешать мне. Только не надо больше этих бредовых историй.  
  
Он согласно кивает в ответ.  
  
— Кстати, меня зовут Стив. Стив Роджерс.  
  


***

  
Стив наблюдает за ним. Когда он спит, то делает это недолго и беспокойно. Затем встаёт и идёт обходить город. Первые три раза — короткий обход, с одного края города до другого, четвёртый — длинный, по периметру. Быстро шагает по улицам, заглядывает в подозрительные дома. Каждый второй раз заходит в заброшенные магазины и берёт еду, теперь на двоих. Стив молчаливо следует за ним.  
  
В отдельной комнате внутри убежища у него хранится оружие. Ножи, пистолеты, автоматы, даже гранатомёты и что-то посерьёзнее. Стив как-то несколько минут наблюдал за тем, как Баки методично разбирает один из автоматов, периодически смахивая лезущие в глаза волосы. Затем тот заметил его присутствие, и он смущённо отступил.  
  
В убежище есть кухня. Настоящая, с плитой и разными шкафчиками. Баки готовит вкусные завтраки и ужины из добытых продуктов, а Стив постоянно портит обеды, на что Баки хмурится, но ничего не говорит.  
  
Они вообще практически не говорят. Так, перебрасываются парочкой фраз во время обхода, когда Баки просит его помочь с чем-нибудь или что-то осмотреть. Стив говорит спасибо за еду. Больше никаких разговоров. Стив выполняет условие Баки, а тот ничего не спрашивает. Они мирно сосуществуют.  
  
Стив думает: «Пусть сначала он начнёт доверять мне. Не будет видеть во мне угрозу. Поймёт, что я не желаю ему ничего плохого. Возможно, тогда он выслушает меня. Прислушается ко мне. Возможно».  
  


***

  
Во время одного из обходов Стив видит что-то необычное. Нигде в городе нет никакой растительности. Ни деревьев, ни кустов, ни даже декоративной травы на газонах. Как будто всю зелень выжгли, не оставив ничего, кроме мёртвой пустоты на её месте.  
  
Замерев от удивления, Стив смотрит на парк практически в самом центре города. Он огорожен высоким железным, но изящным забором, и сверху виднеются тяжёлые ветви сосен, покрытые снегом. Тропинка уходит от массивных ворот внутрь, с обеих сторон стоят скамейки, над ними нависают фонари, неярко светящиеся в вечных сумерках.  
  
— Вау, — наконец отмирает Стив, — это... парк?  
  
— Зимний парк, — неохотно отвечает Баки, но затем поясняет: — Здесь всегда зима. — Затем он поворачивается и продолжает обход, и Стиву ничего не остаётся, кроме как следовать за ним.  
  


***

  
— Ты не помнишь совсем ничего? — спрашивает Стив, когда они приходят домой ( _в убежище_ , поправляет он себя, _не домой_ ). — Не помнишь меня?  
  
— Я не помню тебя, — медленно говорит Баки, и Стив опускает глаза, — но ты кажешься знакомым, и это напрягает меня.  
  
— Мы были знакомы, — осторожно говорит Стив. — Я могу рассказать... если хочешь.  
  
Баки хмыкает, но говорит:  
  
— Ну давай, рассказывай.  
  
И Стив рассказывает. О том, что познакомились они в детстве, когда он был совсем сопляком, но всё время ввязывался в драку, а Баки однажды вступился за него. О том, что вместе росли, ходили в одну школу. О том, что, даже повзрослев, он не сильно вытянулся, но всё так же отстаивал справедливость, а Баки всё так же вступался за него. О том, что Баки призвали в армию, а Стив отправился следом.  
  
О том, как они стали одними из первых добровольцев для программы, с которой собственно и начался дримшеринг. Стив согласился первым, а Баки пошёл за ним, как и всегда. Стиву ввели сыворотку, после которой он не только вырос в размерах, не только увеличилась его сила, выносливость и многие другие показатели (это было скорее бонусом). Самое главное: сомнацин, попадая в кровь, вступал в реакцию с сывороткой, и это давало Стиву практически неограниченные возможности во сне: он мог без выброса выбираться даже с уровней сна, глубже первого, легко определял, сон это или реальность, даже без тотема (хотя тотем у него всё-таки был), даже мог частично контролировать своё подсознание. К сожалению, он так и остался единственным. Доктора Эрскина застрелил неизвестный сразу после того, как из капсулы, в которую зашёл хлюпик ростом полтора метра, вышел суперсолдат.  
  
Когда PASIV стали использовать не только военные и не только в благородных целях, был создан Щ.И.Т., международная организация, дримшеринг в задачах которой занимал если не первое место, то одно из первых точно. И те позвали их, первых участников программы. Немногие согласились: мало кому хотелось снова принимать участие пусть не в правительственных экспериментах, но точно в чём-то, связанным с военными. Большинство ушли, кто-то начал собственную деятельность. Стив и Баки остались.  
  
О том, как из всех оставшихся была создана команда. Стив стал архитектором, тем, кто создаёт сон, придумывает сложные лабиринты, в которых можно спрятаться от проекций. Баки — координатором, тем, кто собирает информацию об объекте извлечения (к тому времени уже догадались, что сон можно использовать не только как тренировку для солдат, но и как способ шпионажа) и вместе с архитектором проводит всех через лабиринт. Ещё к ним присоединилась Наташа, бывшая русская шпионка, ставшая прекрасным имитатором, человеком, меняющим лица, и Брюс, химик, создающий всё более совершенные виды сомнацина. Спонсировал их в большинстве случаев Тони Старк, человек, хоть и не обладающий каким-то специальным талантом во снах, но очень полезный в реальности: он и участвовал в экспериментах Брюса, и помогал Баки с информацией.  
  
И так они проработали несколько лет. Временами было тяжело, организация часто подвергалась критике со стороны Совета Безопасности. Приходили и уходили новые люди. Но костяк команды оставался прежним. А потом всплыла ГИДРА, и всё пошло к чертям.

  
Баки хмурится, но внимательно слушает. Тихо качает головой, потирает виски. Сжимает руки в кулаки и смотрит в сторону. Наконец говорит:  
  
— Если в часть с детством, дружбой и армией ещё можно поверить, то часть со снами звучит как абсолютная брехня. Ты сказал, что я застрял во сне, но это же бред! Если бы я спал, то наверняка догадался бы об этом.  
  
— Ты не осознаёшь, что спишь, — говорит Стив. — Сны кажутся реальными, пока ты не проснёшься. — И делает пробный ход: — Проверь свой тотем.  
  
— Что? — Баки недоумённо хмурится, у него на лбу появляется морщинка.  
  
— Ладно, — он не прекратит попыток достучаться. — Но почему, если это реальность, ты был единственным человеком в огромном городе?  
  
Баки на мгновение зависает, но затем его лицо словно превращается в маску, сквозь которую ничего невозможно увидеть.  
  
— Меня прислали сюда, — бесцветным голосом говорит он. — Они сказали, кто-то придёт. Я должен убрать его. Затем вернуться на базу.  
  
— Что? — Стив шокированно смотрит на него. Баки поворачивает голову, и что-то в его взгляде неуловимо меняется.  
  
— Это ты. — Его будто внезапно осенило. — Меня послали за тобой.  
  
Он вскакивает на ноги и замирает, готовый к атаке.  
  
— Ты... моё задание? — Он выглядит так, словно отчаянно отказывается верить во что-то очевидное.  
  
— Баки. — Стив медленно поднимается с места и приподнимает руки. Ему страшно, но не из-за угрозы нападения, а из-за мысли «что с ним сделали?» — Всё в порядке, — он старается говорить как можно увереннее и спокойнее. — Ты не должен... убирать меня. Или кого-либо другого. Ты вообще никому ничего не должен, — он выдыхает, когда Баки немного расслабляется. — Всё в порядке.  
  
— Но... — Баки растерянно смотрит на него. — Мне нужно... Они сказали…  
  
— Ты никому ничего не должен, — повторяет Стив твёрдо.  
  
Баки опускается на пол, притягивает колени к груди и смотрит на стену напротив. Стив аккуратно садится рядом.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — снова говорит он.  
  


***

  
Во время завтрака Баки заговаривает первым.  
  
— Спасибо, — искренне говорит он, — и прости.  
  
Стив не спрашивает, за что тот извиняется, понимает и так. Но отвечает:  
  
— Это не твоя вина.  
  
Баки смотрит куда-то в сторону и больше ничего не говорит.  
  
Но после этого совместная жизнь становится проще. Баки словно постепенно оттаивает, начинает рассказывать Стиву о своих планах, перестаёт напрягаться каждый раз, как тот зовёт его по имени. А Стив, в свою очередь, уже не боится сказать лишнее слово, чтобы не задеть, не чувствует себя так, будто его в любой момент могут прогнать. Они оба расслабляются.  
  
Иногда Стив рассказывает истории из их детства. Он видит, Баки относится к ним очень скептически, вряд ли верит хоть одной из них, но он слушает, и этого достаточно.  
  
Во время одного из обходов Стив, в очередной раз оглядываясь — его не отпускает ощущение, что что-то изменилось, — поднимает голову вверх и наконец понимает, что именно привлекало его внимание. Небо. Оно стало светлее. Это ещё не полуденное тёплое солнце, но уже рассвет. Стив слегка улыбается, впервые за всё это время.  
  
Ему кажется, всё становится лучше.  
  


***

  
Баки, положив голову на колени Стива, расслабленно лежит на диване, пока тот перебирает его волосы.  
  
— Откуда она у тебя? — впервые спрашивает Стив, проведя пальцами по металлической руке. Пластины прохладные на ощупь.  
  
Баки, открыв глаза и приподняв голову, прямо смотрит на Стива и, слегка помедлив, отвечает:

  
— Они сделали её мне. — Он едва заметно морщится. — Я правда не очень помню. Это было... больно, — Баки закусывает губу. — И холодно. У них было холодно.  
  
«Кто такие они? — хочется спросить Стиву. — Что они сделали с тобой, Бак?». Но он молчит и лишь поддерживающим жестом сжимает плечо.  
  
Баки кладёт голову обратно на колени Стива, а тот продолжает перебирать его волосы.  
  


***

  
Баки останавливается так неожиданно, что Стив чуть не врезается в него. Заглянув через его плечо, Стив понимает, что его настолько ошарашило. Зимний парк... он больше не зимний. Ни на дорожках, ни на ветвях сосен больше нет снега. Под деревьями изумрудно-зелёным ковром поросла трава. И, возможно, Стиву это только кажется, но он слышит, как где-то в глубине парка щебечут птицы.  
  
— Ого, — говорит он и становится рядом с Баки. Тот молчит. — Зайдём? — со скрытой надеждой спрашивает он.  
  
Баки неуверенно кивает, и Стив направляется к незапертым воротам. Дорожка, на которую он вступает, ведёт вглубь, огибает деревья и выводит на поляну, скрытую кустами. Присев на корточки, Стив ведёт рукой по траве, она приятно щекочет ладонь. Баки, всю дорогу с нечитаемым выражением лица следовавший за ним, встаёт рядом и загораживает свет.  
  
— Садись, — хлопает Стив по земле рядом с собой. Баки, слегка помедлив, садится около него и вопросительно смотрит.  
  
Стив улыбается и ложится на траву, закинув руки за голову.  
  
— Мы можем немного расслабиться, — сообщает он со скрытым весельем в голосе. Для него мир снова начинает расцветать всеми возможными красками. Он почти физически ощущает, как с каждой секундой всё становится лучше.  
  
Баки хмыкает, но ложится рядом. Стив смотрит на небо. Солнце уже почти достигло зенита. Лёгкие облака плывут над ними и растворяются вдали. Дует несильный ветерок, треплющий траву. Стива переполняет радостное возбуждение, лёгкость, он чувствует себя так, будто его сердце сейчас выпрыгнет, не справившись со всеми эмоциями. Он берёт Баки за руку и переплетает их пальцы. Тот уверенно сжимает в ответ. Они улыбаются.  
  
Прежде чем уйти, Стив краем глаза видит что-то, выглядящее очень знакомым, за самыми высокими деревьями. Затем Баки окликает его, и он решает посмотреть, что это, позже.  
  


***

  
Стив думает: самое время. Он предложит это сегодня, потому что он видел, Баки открылся ему. Баки ему доверяет, теперь он точно последует за ним. Сегодня, думает Стив. Это было долго (несколько месяцев? полгода? год?), но ожидание оправдало себя.  
  
— Баки, — начинает Стив, смотря ему прямо в глаза. — Ты же знаешь, что я пришёл за тобой. Что мы не можем находиться в этом городе вечно. Нам нужно просыпаться, Бак.  
  
Он выжидающе смотрит, но всё равно не готов к тому, что Баки отшатнётся и недоумевающе станет глядеть на него.  
  
— Стив. Какого хрена. — Его голос наполнен обидой вперемешку с раздражением. — Ведь всё было хорошо. Всё было чертовски прекрасно. Так зачем же ты снова возвращаешься к старому? Скажи мне, зачем? — Стив поражённо молчит, а Баки продолжает: — Ты продолжаешь настаивать, что я сплю, что мы оба спим, но это абсурдно! Ты пришёл и сделал мою жизнь лучше, но утверждаешь, что она не реальна! Иди ты к чёрту, Стив Роджерс!  
  
Эмоциональная вспышка заканчивается тем, что Баки резко встаёт и, с громким стуком захлопнув дверь, уходит в свою комнату, а Стив остаётся на кухне один.  
  
Это чувство, словно он оступился на крыше небоскрёба и теперь неумолимо падает вниз. И не может остановить падение. Не может даже сделать вдох, задыхается, словно с ним снова случился приступ астмы, как в детстве.  
  
Это больно. Как резкий, неожиданный удар в грудь, когда его совсем не ждали. Ведь всё и правда было хорошо. Он уже поверил, что так будет всегда. Что он смог добиться своей цели, что они проснутся, и всё будет в порядке.  
  
Это конец. Уже ничто не сможет убедить Баки в том, что он находится во сне. Возможно, теперь он больше не доверяет Стиву, не сможет доверять вообще никому, не сможет проснуться и навсегда застрянет в этом пустом городе. А виноват в этом только Стив.  
  
Остался только один вариант, понимает он. Вариант, который он, видит Бог, ни за что не хотел бы использовать. Позже могут быть последствия. Серьёзные последствия, и Стив никогда не сделал бы этого, будь у него выбор. Но выбора нет. Этот вариант — единственный.  
  
Он сидит на кухне, не шевелясь, несколько часов, но потом, окончательно утвердившись в своём решении, встаёт и собирается.  
  


***

  
— Ты уходишь? — тихо спрашивает Баки, когда Стив уже у двери, надевает куртку.  
  
— Я вернусь, — так же тихо отвечает он. — Обязательно вернусь. — У входа полумрак, жалюзи не пропускают свет с улицы, и на лицо Баки падают тени. Он прикрывает глаза и, видимо, решившись на что-то, говорит:  
  
— Можно я?.. — и не дождавшись ответа, подходит совсем близко и невесомо касается своими губами губ Стива. Затем отстраняется, смотрит серьёзным взглядом и говорит: — Возвращайся.  
  
Стив кивает, мягко улыбаясь, и выходит за дверь.  
  
Он шагает по улице, и, хотя его раздирают сомнения, правильно ли он собирается поступить, внутри него словно загорается маленький огонёк. Ведь это уже было, только Стив был тогда раза в полтора меньше. Баки призвали в армию, и они сидели рядом на узкой кровати и молчали. Тогда он тоже тихо задал вопрос в полумраке спальни, после чего наклонился и поцеловал Стива. И это было таким облегчением для него, несколько лет безнадёжно влюблённого в своего лучшего друга.  
  
Даже когда Баки не помнил ничего о себе, он всё ещё был Баки.  
  
Стив доходит до парка, ворота всё так же приветливо распахнуты, и сразу ступает на дорожку, ведущую к тому, что привлекло его внимание в прошлый раз. И не ошибается. За деревьями — два дома, небольшие, но выглядящие уютно. Около домов он видит двоих детей, и это единственные проекции, встреченные им за всё это время. Темноволосый вихрастый мальчишка бросает мяч в самодельное кольцо, прикреплённое к дереву, а светловолосый сидит немного в отдалении с блокнотом и карандашом, иногда поднимая голову и улыбаясь.  
  
Стив идёт к левому дому, не останавливаясь. Откуда-то со двора за домом слышен женский крик «Джеймс, вынеси мне воды!», и мимо него пробегает всё тот же мальчишка с тёмными волосами. Он уверенно направляется в детскую, в которой царит абсолютный бардак, стол завален книгами, а над потолком висит десяток моделей самолётов. Стив знает, где искать. В нижнем ящике стола, под раритетными комиксами «Капитана Америки», которыми Баки очень гордился.  
  
Стив единственный знает, как выглядит тотем Баки, какой он на ощупь и сколько весит (так же как и Баки единственный, кто знает это же самое про тотем Стива). Когда в ночь перед первым погружением они обменялись жетонами, это было актом безоговорочного доверия. Они отдали свою веру в реальность в руки друг друга. Сейчас же Стиву тошно оттого, что придётся использовать это знание против Баки, подвести друга, доверявшего ему. Ради его же спасения, напоминает себе Стив, но это не очень помогает.  
  
Стив выдвигает ящик, откладывает комиксы и берёт жетон на цепочке. В его руках первоначальная размытая надпись «Стивен Грант Роджерс» заменяется на чёткую «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс». Это должно помочь. Теперь Баки не будет так уверен в том, что происходящее вокруг — реальность, теперь он последует за ним.  
  
Стив выходит из дома на немного трясущихся ногах и, пройдя мимо играющих детей, направляется к выходу из парка. Он не должен задерживаться, Баки ждёт его.  
  


***

  
Дальше всё идёт даже проще, чем казалось.  
  
Стив быстрым шагом, не позволяя себе раздумывать ни о чём, возвращается в убежище, где его уже ждёт Баки.  
  
— Почему я не верил тебе раньше, — недоумённо интересуется он. — Ведь… — он оглядывается вокруг, смотрит на здания, расположенные поблизости, как человек, прозревший после долгой слепоты, — всё вокруг такое нереальное.  
  
Стив кивает, снова кивает. Ему теперь только и остаётся, что кивать.  
  
Затем они выбираются. Не сговариваясь, направляются к самому высокому в городе небоскрёбу. В лифте, поднимающем их наверх, Баки берёт Стива за руку и крепко держит. Он, не глядя, сжимает в ответ.  
Стоя на краю крыши, он смотрит на Баки, щурящего глаза от яркого солнца, наконец увидевшего то, что сам он видел всё это время; что-то щемит у него в груди.  
  
Они синхронно делают шаг, и пока земля стремительно приближается, Стив успевает подумать: «Только бы всё получилось».  
  
В следующую секунду он уже сидит в палате, а Баки оглядывается по сторонам мутными глазами, но он очнулся, и Стива отпускает. Он устало улыбается и откидывается на стул. Наташа хлопает его по плечу.  
  
Потом начинаются повседневные заботы. Щ.И.Т. снова удерживается на плаву, как и много раз до этого, и они не теряют работу. Зола сбегает куда-то в Центральную Европу, но местные агенты уже идут по его следу.  
  
У Баки, к огромному облегчению Стива, практически не спускавшего с него глаз, тоже всё относительно хорошо. Ему снятся кошмары, после которых он судорожно щупает прикроватный столик в поисках тотема, и даже найдя его, какое-то время не может успокоиться. Стив часто просыпается от этого, однако ничего не говорит, лишь крепче прижимает Баки к себе.  
  
Но днём он ведёт себя почти как раньше. Практически сразу возвращается к работе, несмотря на то, что все советуют ему взять перерыв. Иногда он словно выпадает из реальности и смотрит в одну точку на протяжении нескольких минут. Стив не пугается этого, он понимает, что, проведя десяток с лишним лет в Лимбе, нельзя избежать последствий.  
  
Однажды, спустя пару месяцев после пробуждения, Баки приходит к нему, серьёзный, словно задающийся каким-то вопросом, и говорит:  
  
— Стив, нам нужно поговорить, — и, помедлив, добавляет: — Это важно.  
  
Стив закрывает ноутбук, внимательно смотрит на него и отвечает:  
  
— Конечно, Баки, о чём ты хочешь поговорить?  
  
Тот мнётся несколько секунд, но затем смотрит прямо в глаза и сбивчиво начинает:  
  
— Сегодня я… я видел, толпа двигалась так синхронно, словно они вообще не люди, не настоящие люди, и… — Он делает глубокий вдох и спрашивает: — Стив, а что, если мы до сих пор спим? Что, если мы не проснулись окончательно?


End file.
